A New Start
by Alyette
Summary: [Ryoma x Sakuno] A day reminiscing at the park can bring the unexpected.


Sakuno gazed at the late afternoon sky's orange hue.

Four years ago, she had confessed her love here to Echizen Ryoma. The "Park of Rejection" was now its name (courtesy of Sakuno, no doubt).

Ironic, really. The park was specifically designed for couples to spend time with each other and feel romantic. Flowers of every color were planted. The birds sang and everything was perfect—perfect for a couple.

The wind always seemed just right. The fountain's water sparkled with an array of colors. Pink, she mused, was always her favorite one.

Everyone was so happy—the grass always seemed greener on their side.

She watched the couples laugh and kiss, smile and whisper, nibble on each other's ear...

Erm, that was personal.

Averting her gaze, she shifted it onto something lying a few feet away from her.

She smiled wryly. It was an old tennis ball, the color matching the dirt.

"_Can I have this?"_

"_Sure... but why?"_

"_It feels... nostalgic."_

That was her Ryoma-kun.

He was one of those people who had such strong charisma. They could communicate without using more words than necessary. His taciturnity was actually refreshing.

On the other hand, she always felt inferior, dispirited by him. He made her lack confidence in her self at times. Long hair... how on earth could it affect her tennis?

She tried her best to walk tall. She gave it all she had to be recognized by him.

But he never showed her an ounce of appreciation. He called her bento "Mada mada dane," and only decided to show her some attention after she befriended Tooyama Kintarou.

Kin-chan was sweet. But she only had eyes for the prince back then.

Okay, maybe her prince did have his good points. He did escort her to the racquet repair shop, and also saved her from that "bear" in the storeroom during the Regional Tournament.

But he was so aloof. He seemed to remember her as only "the coach's granddaughter".

Well, that was her label back then. "The coach's granddaughter".

Only the ichinen trio seemed to recognize her, but never dared to befriend her up to the point of "Sakuno-chan" or "Satoshi-kun". Only Tomoka, her best friend, talked to her as Sakuno and not "Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter".

Everyone really did fear her grandmother back then. Sakuno laughed a little. Look at her, a junior in Seishun High, and still reminiscing about the past.

It seemed like she was alone all the time. Everyone seemed to have their own special somebody—even the birds flew in pairs.

Sakuno ran her slender fingers through her hair—no longer in braids.

Oh, who was she kidding? She still hadn't given up on him. Echizen Ryoma was whom she loved.

His speech was so direct and smooth. His expression was so calm and his words were unassailable. She was in love with him, head over heels. No use denying it.

Even on that day, he refused to reject her completely. Maybe that's what gave her a bubble of hope.

In reply to her confession, he had said, "Ryuzaki. I have to go."

She had asked him why.

"I-I'm moving."

She had tilted her head. "Where are you moving?"

He stared at her, with his powerful golden eyes. "To America; there are more opportunities for me there, and it's a better chance to pursue my tennis career."

Now that she recalled it, she wondered why he bothered explaining himself. The usual Ryoma-kun she knew would've just left it at 'America'.

In reply to his shocking statement, all she could manage was, "I-I see. Good l-luck then."

And then she had run off. She thought she had heard a voice call, "Oi! Ryuzaki!" but it was just wishful thinking. She knew that Ryoma-kun would stand there, sip Ponta, and say, "Mada mada dane," because he was like that.

Sakuno wished she had more backbone in those days. Maybe that's why Ryoma-kun didn't like her much.

"I really am weak..." She whispered.

She dreamed of Ryoma-kun coming back from America just to see her. She wished on every shooting star, prayed at every temple, that he would come back to her one day.

Well, all that was to be worth something. Ryoma-kun sent a letter to her grandmother.

She was pleased at the crumb of attention and was glad he was doing well there. But she knew that he must have found his special somebody in America.

That special someone that Ryoma-kun had would be much prettier and stronger than Sakuno. The one who held the title of 'Ryoma-kun's girlfriend' would be athletic and smart.

His special someone would never be shy, quiet Ryuzaki Sakuno.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma stepped off the train. 

It was good to be back in Japan. He would see Tezuka-senpai, Inui-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai... the list was too long.

He also would see Ryuzaki-sensei. He wondered if she finally retired from coaching Seigaku.

He also wanted to attend Seishun High. He was bored of America. A good Japanese breakfast was worth moving back here.

He would never admit it, but he missed life here.

The burgers in America were even bigger, but it was never the same without Momo-senpai.

Kevin was a great friend, but he missed his senpais.

Tezuka's trademark warning, Oishi's worrying, Inui's notebook, Kikumaru's bandage and hugs, Momoshiro's 'Oi, Echizen', Kaidoh's hiss, Fuji's 'Saa', Kawamura's double personality, and for some reason, an image of two long braids kept popping up in his head.

He won the U.S. Open four times in a row, but he never felt the same happiness that he felt four years ago after defeating Sanada at the Regional Tournament and Atobe and Yukimura at the Nationals. Was it the challenge?

No, the challenge in America was far more than the challenge in Japan.

But he always looked out into the stands to see someone.

In Japan, he would see large russet eyes stare at his match, drinking in every detail. She would cheer him on from the bottom of her heart.

At the U.S. Open, his eyes met a crowd of raging fan girls.

He would scowl at them; they would smile back in a disgusting manner.

Seriously, does he wear a sticker on his forehead that says, 'Available, Come and Get Me!!'? Hell, no.

He wasn't really available. There was someone in his mind, someone who had confessed to him before leaving for America. Curse his bad memory of names and the faces that go with them.

He took off his cap and swept his black hair to the side. Unfortunately, some girls saw him—five seconds later, he found himself running for his life.

He skidded at a corner and took shelter under a nearby tree at a park. He climbed it quickly. The stalking girls passed him and he felt relieved. Fan girls were impossible.

He felt comfortable, so why not stay in the safe zone for a bit? He started to look around the park.

From his branch, he saw a girl with extremely long hair, deep in thought sitting on the bench underneath the tree.

* * *

Sakuno stood up and dusted off her skirt. She better go home now, she had an English essay to complete. 

She turned around and picked up her purse. Her chocolate eyes moved up the tree, slowly, from the bottom of the trunk to the highest branches.

Wait a minute.

She peered through the thick branches once more, because she swore she saw something very familiar. Was it a white cap?

She must've been imagining it. Ryoma-kun wouldn't be reclined on a tree branch in Japan. No, he'd be off dating his American sweetheart.

But it wouldn't hurt to look some more.

Sakuno walked towards the tree, with bated breath.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma grimaced. The girl down there sure was persistent! 

Humph, every time he climbed higher and higher, she would strain her eyes more and more to see who it was.

He was already sporting three cuts and two splinters. It didn't help wearing shorts at such a crucial moment.

Hmm...

He stopped climbing and scrutinized the determined girl. She looked awfully familiar.

Aha! He knew her. She was that Fudomine captain's sister. She had the hots for Momo-senpai. It was safe to climb down then.

Just when he was about to hop down, he stopped. On second thought, that couldn't be the little sister of the Fudomine captain. He remembered that girl had short hair.

So who was the girl with long hair? He knew that there was someone in his memories that had extremely long hair.

_Cheerleader. _

Now, that makes sense. Was it her? The girl with the russet eyes, the one who watched all of his matches.

The name was at the tip of his tongue.

_Hm, _Echizen thought, _I think she was related to Ryuzaki-sensei. _

In what way?

His subconscious answered in heartbeat. _Granddaughter. _

If she was sensei's granddaughter, she must know how to contact all the regulars. Now he wouldn't have to hunt down Momo-senpai at the burger joint.

Without further thoughts, he jumped down.

* * *

Sakuno covered her hands with her mouth before she could let out an ear-piercing scream. 

Echizen Ryoma had just jumped in front of her from the same tree that she was looking at a few seconds ago.

Was this an illusion or had Kami-sama answered her prayers?

She stood rooted on the spot, her hand itching to touch him, make sure he was real, and not a figment of her imagination.

Her ability to speak was lost.

She swallowed visibly, and raised a shaking hand up to Ryoma's cheek. He was real, alright.

* * *

To say Echizen Ryoma was shocked at her audacity was an understatement. Completely alarmed, he raised his eyebrows. 

Why was this girl touching him?

He let out a breath in relief once her hand left his face. However, he felt an inclination to protest, her warm hand was so soft.

Shoving the latter thought from his mind, he continued to gaze at her.

_Her eyes are the same. _

Wait. Whose eyes?

_Her hair is still long. _

Whose hair?

_She's still a bit shy. _

Who's a bit shy?

Ryoma's thoughts were driving him insane.

* * *

Her voice came back a little. 

"Ryoma-kun? I-is it r-really you?"

She watched his golden eyes widen in shock.

He simply said, "Ryuzaki."

Sakuno's eyes welled up in tears.

_He remembers. _

Losing control, she threw herself on the prince of tennis, crying in joy.

* * *

There was only one girl who called him Ryoma-kun. That was Ryuzaki Sakuno: the girl with russet eyes and long braids. 

Ryoma inwardly gasped. The girl he'd been dreaming about since he left. This was the girl who had confessed to him. It was her!

It was she whom he loved, who made his games special, and whom he came back to America for.

He thought he had come back for his senpais. But he had really come for her.

It all made sense now.

His manager had been most displeased. Echizen had asked to come back to Japan without caring about tournaments and interviews and such. He cancelled them all on a single whim.

It was her eyes he missed seeing in the crowd.

But with the good comes the bad.

He remembered the last words he said to her. "I'm going to America."

Then, she ran away. He tried calling out her name, so she would come back.

Why was he calling her name?

_To tell her that he loved her too. _

He couldn't love her, not when he was about to go to America. He wanted to get that across first. Girls' minds work in strange ways. He realized that he should've told her "I love you," before leaving for America.

She must've been so heartbroken; he left her without a response to her confession. _She must've felt complete rejection. _

He softened his eyes and whispered, "It's me."

* * *

Sakuno smiled and closed her eyes. Those reassuring words comforted her so much. 

"Ryoma-kun, I missed you."

"Sakun—err Ryuzaki, I missed you too."

Her watery smile widened. "Call me Sakuno."

Her head rested on his chest. She felt him relax. "Aa."

They stood there, in each other's embrace, until Sakuno jumped. "Ah! Sorry, Ryoma-kun, you must be tired of standing now."

She led him to the bench. He sat next to her and lounged. She laughed a little, despite her tears. The arrogant boy hadn't changed too much.

He raised an eyebrow and gazed directly at her. "What are you laughing at?"

Sakuno smiled playfully. "Oh, nothing."

The two sat in silence, watching the evening sky take over the late afternoon one.

Sakuno broke it. "Have you talked to any senpais yet?"

He shook his head. "I only came back today. I reached Tokyo around 11 this morning."

Sakuno dug in her purse and took out her cell phone. "Shall I call them?"

Alarmed, Ryoma said, "No," as fast as he possibly could. He didn't want to deal with Kikumaru-senpai or Momo-senpai yet.

She nodded, understanding. "So do you have a place to stay and everything?"

"Yes, my cousin lives in my old house, I'm staying there," said Ryoma.

"That's good," said Sakuno.

More silence reigned.

Ryoma's mind was spinning. _Tell her now. _

Well, following instinct was usually a good thing for him.

"Ryuzaki," he said.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he asked.

She smiled. "It was on a train. You saved me from those boys who didn't know the difference between the Eastern and Western grip."

Ryoma smirked. "And as repayment, you sent me in the opposite direction of the tennis courts I asked for."

Sakuno pouted. "Mou, north exit, south exit, I forget sometimes."

Ryoma's smirk faded. "Do you remember the last time we met?"

Sakuno did not look at him. "Yes."

Ryoma's stomach was somersaulting and his heart was racing. "Sakuno, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean---"

Sakuno stood up. "Ryoma-kun, I need to go."

Ryoma's catlike instinct took over. He grabbed her arm and tilted her chin so he could gaze into her chocolate eyes.

They were watering again. "R-Ryoma..."

"Sakuno," was all he could muster at the second.

Her tears were descending and making his hand wet. He removed his other hand from her arm and wiped her tears.

Sakuno couldn't move. She felt like she had turned into jelly. Her legs wouldn't stop shaking.

It took all her willpower to finally wrench herself from his grip.

With her back turned to him, she said, "So now what?"

Echizen Ryoma couldn't handle it anymore. He walked up to her and placed his arms around her neck, bringing her back into his chest with his arms. He whispered, "I l-love you too."

Fireworks rose inside Sakuno. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Ryoma-k—" she was stopped by a kiss.

"Drop the honorific," he said.

Sakuno smiled.

However, a realization suddenly hit her. "Mou! I have an English essay due tomorrow!!"

Ryoma yawned. "Well, you'll have that done in no time."

Sakuno raised her eyebrow. "How?"

Ryoma smirked. "I'm going to help you."

_Kami-sama really answered my prayers, _Sakuno thought.

It would be a new start.

-Owari-

* * *

**A/N: **Ryoma-kun's OOC, but it's the only way I could manage a oneshot. I know that the 'Drop the honorific' with a kiss is cliché, but I'm sick of typing 'Ryoma-kun'. I may make a sequel, I'm not sure yet. So if I do, I'm not bothering to write Ryoma-kun. 

Ja, minna-san! Don't forget to review

I'll put my disclaimer here, I didn't feel like writing it up there :)

**I do not own Prince of Tennis. **

fanficgirl8


End file.
